


Morrilla something...

by ArdillitaD



Category: Morrilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is complicated, right... But what can you do when your beautiful and very cute coworker is getting in your way of... life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes and the wrong tenses, English is not my first language

Lana was outside enjoying the fresh air in Vancouver this evening. The day was cold, but right now there was a little breeze and it was really nice. She liked the calm of the streets late at night when there was no one. Such a change from the all-day craziness on set. She walked a little bit more and just when she thought of going back she saw it. Her! Sitting on a bench in the dark night, stretching her muscles. The person who had become the visitor of her dreams lately.

“Jen, hey!” said Lana surprised of the butterflies she felt when she saw the blonde. “Oh, hi, Lana…” said Jen, giving her one of her big breathtaking smiles. “What are you doing here?” asked Lana very aware of the sweating body before her. She knew that Jen was very into running and all kind of physical activity to keep her body in shape. And the one thing she was VERY aware of was the sweat covering Jen’s body right now.

“Oh, I was just out for a run.” said Jen a little bit out of breath. “Well, I can see that…” said Lana, her cheeks turned bright red immediately. “You like what you see, LP?” Jen’s face turned into a smirk. Considering the looks that Lana was giving her she had her answer. “Oh, I don't… I mean… I” started Lana, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, LP…” whispered Jen seductively. “I like your body as well and I think It’s time for us to do something more physical than eye fucking … don’t you think?”

“I…” The moment they got into the apartment, Jen pinned Lana against the front door. The dark haired woman didn’t have the chance to even take a breath, her lips was immediately claimed.

But she didn't mind. Oh, God, how she didn't. Jen felt so good against her. She was so needy with her mouth and her hands. On the other hand Lana couldn't even move her body. Jen was placing open mouth kisses to her neck, while her hands were inspecting her breasts, abdomen, thighs and finally her ass squishing it hard. And these very simple touches would've been enough to make Lana pass out. But then Jen was biting lightly on the inside of her ear and whispered seductively "Touch me" That's when Lana's mind awaked.

“God, no... Stop!... I can't do this.” Lana cry out helplessly. Jen stopped immediately but didn't move herself even a millimeter. She just stared at her, waiting for the excuse she was sure Lana would give her any moment. “I can't do this to Fred” said Lana, closing her eyes. She couldn't look at Jen's face, it was too much.

“Lana, look at me...” started Jennifer calmly, touching Lana's cheek lightly with her fingers. The touch sending shivers through Lana's spine. _God, what is she doing to me!_

“Look at me, please” said Jen again. And when Lana opened her eyes, she knew that she’s going to lose. Bright green eyes were staring intently at her, calming her, enchanting her.

“What do you want?” whispered Jen never breaking the eyes contact. “You want me to leave and to act like this has never happened? Is this what you want, Lana? Tell me.” the light in those beautiful green eyes was gone, there was only sadness and this broke Lana's heart a little.

She was speechless. And with that Jen had her answer. She moved quickly, breaking the contact between her and the dark haired woman. “What? What, Lana... What do you want, god dammit!” Jen was angry, but she didn't try to remove Lana's hand off her wrist and that gave Lana some kind of hope. “I...I, just...”

 _For the love of God Lana... pull yourself together_ shouted her brain. “You, you just... what? Stop playing with me for once and tell me!” Jen's voice were very serious, but less angry. In that moment Lana decided to give up, to just tell Jen how she was feeling and not care about the consequences. To just be honest with herself and with the beautiful, breathtaking woman before her.

“Do you know what you do to me? Do you know that every time I see you, I have to make myself think of something really bad because the normal response of my body is to just smile like an idiot? Do you know that when you smile at me or even speak to me my heart starts beating so fast? Do you know that I dream of you almost every fucking night? And do you know that when you're close to me all I want is to hold you and to never let you go. And... Oh, God... Do you know how sexy you look when you eat or drink something and the only thing I can think of is to claim your lips with mine? And do you know...”

Jen couldn't take it anymore. “I want you, too” she said huskier, pressing herself into Lana. She waited for Lana to decide if she wanted to do this or not because once they started there was no coming back. And this time Lana went for it full force, kissing Jen's lips like she wanted to so many times before.

The kiss was eager, tongues fighting for dominance and bodies trying not to need air. It was Jen who broke it but she found Lana's neck immediately, biting it making Lana moan loudly. “God, touch me” said Lana mimicking Jen's words from earlier. “I'm touching you” said Jen, licking Lana's collar bone. Lana could feel the smirk on Jen's face. God, what a tease she was that gorgeous blonde. Lana caught Jen's face and looked her in the eyes. The lust she saw almost made her cum right there.“God, fuck me!”

“Okay! It's time to wake up, sleepy head” said a distant voice. _What!_ thought Lana, opening her eyes slowly. “Good morning, honey!” said Fred, giving her a big cup of coffee. “Morning, babe” she said, taking the coffee. _A dream? Again!?_ she thought, feeling the wetness and the troubling ache down there. What was happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was standing outside the make-up trailer, waiting for Ginnifer to be done. The weather was so good, sunny and warm, so she was just enjoying it. She was thinking about the scene she and Lana were going to shoot today and well… about Lana in general. That woman kept coming in and messing up her mind with all kind of thoughts. Naughty thoughts.

From the first time they met there was this intensity between them. Well, at first they were always fighting and arguing, they couldn't stand each other for no reasons exactly but after their first and only kiss back at Ginny’s place a few months ago they couldn't stop eye fucking each other every time and everywhere they went. It was just hilariously ironic that one game of “Truth or dare” could make two people so into each other.

_Back at Ginny's place few months ago_

"Okay, guys I think we’re ready for some kinky Truth or dare game Once Upon A Time style!" said Ginni clapping with her hands, so everyone's eyes would be on her. “Oh, God… I’m not drunk enough for that Gin!” said Jennifer.

“I like the idea!” said Lana with a smirk, wanting to piss Jen off.

“Yeah… Why not…” said Josh and Meghan joining the team.

“But” tried Jen once again, not happy that everyone were on Lana’s side.

“Awe… Are you scared, little swan chicken!?” Lana was pushing on her nerves again. She thought she was so funny?! Okay! “Bring it on!” Bitch was the word that Jen didn't say out loud, but Lana knew it was there.

“Yay!” said Ginny happily. “Okay, I’ll be first to ask” said Ginny devilishly, “and then we will spin the bottle to see who will be the next to ask… So…um… Josh! Truth or dare?”

“Hm…Let’s go with truth!” said Josh smiling. “Do you have a crush on someone from the OUAT cast?” asked Ginny. That question caught Josh a little off guard, but he answered it anyways, “Yes… Yes, I do!” Ginny mind slapped herself because that was the wrong question to ask and she knew it. “Truth or dare, Meghan?” said Josh. “Let’s go truth for now.” said Meghan, getting more into the game with every second. “Guys... You're no fun at ALL!” shouted Lana like a little child.

“We’re just starting, relax” said Josh with a grin “So, Meghan have you been thinking of a threesome with someone of the cast.”

“I want to have a threesome with Belle and Cinderella. It was always my dream” said Meghan with a poker face.

“So, truth or dare, Gin?” said Meghan.

“Dare!“

“I dare you to tell me about some sexy dream you had recently with people of the OUAT cast!” “Well…I…” started Ginny a little stressed “But you have to promise me that… you won’t tell anyone. All of you! Promise me!”

“We promise Ginny, now tell us!” said Jen excited, she was starting to like the game.

“Yeah, reveal your kinky side, Snowy! I know you have one” said Lana in a kinky drunk mood, after all this was her fourth drink.

“Okay… I was in one of my Snow White outfits, in my chariot on the set and Jamie and one other cast member whose name I’m not going to say, were all over me, kissing and touching me” said Ginny without taking a breath. Josh just gasped.

“Well, at least I’m not the only one with threesome here. Very sexy, Gin!” said Meghan, winking at her.

“In the chariot, really… Way to go, Gin! Kinky friend!” said Jennifer with a smirk.

“Jen!” said Ginny with a little embarrassment in her voice.

“Told you!” said Lana.

“Okay, Jen…it’s your turn!” announced Ginny with a devilish grin.

“Dare!” said Jen.

“I’m going out for a cigarette!” said Lana standing up and leaving them.

Ginny was watching her with a smirk on her face while Lana was getting to the balcony.

“Find the person that you can’t stand the most in this room and kiss him/her like your life depends on it!” said Ginny, smiling at Jen. Jen gasped “You little…”

“Ah, ah…” said Ginny “Do it right now or I will double dare you, Jennifer!”

“Fuck! All right…Where is she?” asked Jen with annoyance in her voice.

“On the balcony” said Meghan, standing up. Preparing herself for the show.

“Whoa there… Who said that you could watch us?” asked Jen darkly.

“Don’t move off your seats or I promise you that tomorrow the whole crew will know your dirty little secrets!”

Everyone gasped at the same time. “You wouldn't dare!” said Ginny in disbelief.

“Try me!” came the devilish reply.

“Fuck, Jen! You're not funny today!” said Meghan disappointed, sitting on the sofa again.

“I will be right back!” came Jen’s answer. She opened the door of the balcony and went outside.

Lana was standing at the very end of it with a cigarette between her fingers, watching the lights of the city. There was something about the way Lana smoked that Jen always had found so extremely erotic. So she focused her mind on that and went behind her.

Apparently Lana was too caught up in her thoughts because she didn't hear Jennifer coming. _Like your life depends on it…_ Ginny’s voice filled Jen’s mind. Well, so be it! Catching Lana around the waist Jen spun her around and smashed her lips against Lana’s.

She heard the surprised gasp of the dark haired woman but didn't stop. Instead she gripped her waist more firmly with one hand, pulling her close to her and with her other hand grabbed Lana’s neck. Jen’s tongue was tracing the latina’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. And the surprising thing (for both of them actually) was that Lana gave it freely in the same second she felt it. So Jen pushed her tongue inside and the battle for dominance began. Neither one of them had imagined that kissing your enemy will be so much fun and satisfactory.

_Present day_

All kind of naughty thoughts were filling Jen’s mind. That’s why when the familiar voice came she was a little bit surprised. “Morning, dear!” said Lana with a little smile on her face. “Again into the Evil Queen mood” asked Jen with a smirk. “Always! You know me!” said the older woman winking.

“How are you?”

“Oh, great… just daydreaming about you, actually!” Jen decided to tell the truth, knowing that Lana would think it was a joke.

But the petrified, confused and surprised expression on Lana’s face told her otherwise. “I was just joking, LP!”

“Yeah, yeah… I know that… I just…” started Lana a little off but she managed to quickly pull herself together. “You just caught me off guard for a second.”

Her mind was filled with little naughty scenarios of what Jen could possibly be thinking of her. She screamed at her mind to stop with all that. But then she looked at Jen’s face and saw for half a second the little sad look on it before Jen could put the smiley mask again.

“Today is such a good day! Don’t you think?” asked Jen happily, talking about the weather. _Every day is good for me when I see you!_ Lana was thinking but something in Jen’s expression changed. Her eyes were on fire, like they were going to pop. Jen tried to speak but nothing came out so she just looked at Lana in total disbelief. _Did I said that out loud? Oh, my fucking God! I did!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was done with her make up for quite some time and was watching through the window of the makeup trailer the two women who were staring at one another. _How long it would take for these two to finally admit their feeling for each other_ she thought while a plan started to form in her head. Well, since they were too busy and in a total denial, she could help them a little, right… Or a lot, definitely a lot.

So after one last glance at them Ginny made her first move with her new discovered matchmaking skills. Jen was still staring at Lana like she was some kind of an alien and Lana was looking like she's going to puke any minute. So Ginny decided to interrupt the whole awkward situation with a simple "Hello, ladies! It’s such a good day, don't you think?” and a bright smile on her face.

Lana was the first who came to her senses and said “Hey, Gin. Yes, indeed it is.” Jennifer was still in her own world, thinking over the last few minutes. Did Lana actually meant that? "Why is she so out in space? What did I miss?” asked Ginnifer starting to worry about the blonde.

She could sense the distress coming from the brunette next to her and she wasn't at all surprised when Lana excused herself and walked away from them. “Earth to Morrison! Hello, hello. Anybody in there?” jokingly shouted Ginny, placing her hands on Jennifer's cheeks. "Do I need to slap you, so you can come to your senses, my dear friend?"

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Gin” said the blonde rolling her eyes at her.

“Okay, girl… Spill! What’s the problem here?” the question was filled with concern but Ginny knew that someone as stubborn as Jen wasn't going to give up so easily.

So when the blonde just shook her head and mumbled a quiet "nothing" Ginny suppressed a little laugh and tried again. "It's something about Lana, right?"

"How did you know?" asked Jen nervously, while looking at her fingers, escaping the brunettes gaze. “Well, first because Lana escaped like she was burned by a hot shot" said Ginny unable not to laugh at the thought of that.

"And second... come on Jen, I know you... You can talk to me"

"I... well, I..." started Jen searching for the right words.

"That woman... she, she is one hell of a confusion for me, Ginny" ended the blonde with frustration.

“A confusion?… Lana?” asked the brunette urging for the blonde to continue.

“Yes, Lana. One moment she is acting like a bitch towards me, the next she is all nice and sweet… that’s so fucking confusing!” Jen almost shouted. “And why does that bother you so much, Jennifer?” asked Ginny sensing where the blonde’s anger was coming from. She was determined to make her friend admit her true feelings.

"It doesn't bother me, it's just..." started Jennifer, running her fingers through her hair. "I think it's frustrating and confusing and..."

“And…” Ginny pushed again.

_You are almost there, Jen… Come on!_

“And nothing, that’s it. She is just getting on my nerves all the time.”

"Come on Jennifer!" Ginny's patience reached its end. "Do you think that I’m so blind that I can’t see how you check out her ass while she is leaving or how your jaw drops every time she is in the Evil Queen's tight dresses"

“I don't check her out!” shouted the blonde in defense.

“Yeah right!” Ginny rolled her eyes. “Please, give me some credit, Jennifer… I have eyes, you know”

“Alright, alright” said Jen frustrated, “Well, she has a nice ass, after all.”

“And nice cleavage as well, right?” asked Ginni innocently.

“God, yes…” agreed Jen without sensing the catch in the question. “AHA!” shouted Ginni victoriously.

“What?" started the blonde realizing what’s on Ginny's mind. "No, no, no…”

“You like her!” said Ginny like it was a fact and not a suggestion. Jen's cheeks were on fire. “She is a cast member after all, Ginnifer” tried Jen nervously, grabbing her hair with her hands. “A cast member with whom you would have sex for pleasure, you mean?” asked the brunette, trying hard not to laugh at the blonde's terrified expression.

“What?! No, that’s not” said Jen, feeling the sweat on her fingers. _God, I’m so screwed!_ “Oh, please…” started Ginny, “You look at Lana the same way I look at Jo…” she stopped dead in her sentence realizing what she was going to say. “Like you look at whom, Ginnifer?” asked Jen curiously with a smirk on her face. She could totally guess the name of the person on Ginny’s mind. “Now now… ” said Ginny with a conspiratorial grin.

"Meet me at my place tonight at 8 and I will tell you"

“Hm” hummed Jen considering Ginny's proposal. “So? Do we have a deal, Miss Morrison?” said Ginny while her mind filled with ideas for tonight. “We do, Miss Goodwin” laughed Jen.

"Excellent!” exclaimed Ginny happily. “Well, now I will leave you to your personal world. See you tonight, Jen."

“Can't wait, Jo” joked the blonde heading towards her trailer. While making her way towards the set Ginny sent a text to Lana

**_Girls night at my place. Me, you, good wine and nice movies. I will see you at 8. xo-xo_ **

Operation “Morrilla something…” was totally on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Gin don't keep me waiting!” said Jen excitedly. "Stop bouncing around like a child and I will tell you, Jennifer" answered Ginny checking her watch. Lana was late which was not her style, and it was getting her a little nervous. Since Jen arrived at Ginny's place a little while ago, the brunette was acting very strangely.

She was totally spaced out, checking her phone every few minutes. They were sitting in silence drinking their wine when Jen decided that it was time to break the chains “Are you waiting for someone or is your watch more interesting than me?” asked the blonde jokingly.

But Jen's question was left unanswered, the door-bell announcing the arrival of another guest. Ginny literally flew to open the door, taking Jen’s phone with her. Leaving Jen sitting on the sofa drinking some more wine with a confused face.

"Sorry that I am late, Ginny! They told me that I had to re-shoot some scene at the last minute." came the familiar voice of the brunette Latina, making Jen spit her wine on the floor.

"Let me help you with your purse and coat Lana" said Ginny sweetly. "Thank you! So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" asked the brunette, smiling at her friend. "Oh, you have no idea how much fun we are going to have!" replied Ginny conspiratorially.

"Make yourself comfortable, I will be there in a minute." Gathering her stuff, as well as Jen and Lana's, Ginny left them a note on the mirror and left her apartment, locking them in with no communication with the outside world until the morning. If a whole night with no one but each other couldn't help them sort things out, she didn't have any idea what would. Lana entered the living room, finding Jen wiping the floor. What is she doing here? Her mind was on full alert.

“Um... Hello, Jennifer" greeted Lana, a little uptight. “Oh, hey Lana! How are you?" came the reply from the blonde, whose eyes were burning the floor. Keep it cool, Morrison, keep it cool. "I am good, thank you." said Lana uncomfortably, and before she could stop herself, her thoughts were out, "I didn't know that you were invited as well."

"I am sorry if that ruins your night" Jen replied with a fake apology, Lana's cold behavior once again triggering her anger. She stood up and came face to face with the brunette. Sensing the change in Jen, Lana figured that her previous words had upset the blonde. "I didn't mean it like that, Jen" the Latina said smiling warmly and apologetically.

"Never mind!" said Jen bitterly "So... Where is Ginnifer?"

"She said that she would be here in a minute." answered Lana, feeling even more awkward than before. Why her brain couldn't just shut up and keep it’s thoughts to itself she didn’t know. "I see... do you want some wine?" asked Jennifer politely going towards the kitchen. "Yes, thank you." Lana was trying her best not to freak out and the night was still young. After 10 minutes of awkward silence, the two women simultaneously said "I will go check on Ginny!" "I will go see where Ginny is!" Lana suppressed a laughbut for Jen the whole situation wasn't funny at all.

“Ginnifer Michelle Goodwin open this damn door or help me God!” shouted Jen furiously after she and Lana had read Ginny's note. “Michelle?” asked Lana confused. "Oh, right right… I forgot her middle name."

“Are you serious?" asked Jen incredulously, "That’s the most important thing right now, Parrilla?”

“Hey, don’t Parrilla me” Lana said defensively “She tricked you as well!”

"Whatever!" replied Jen angrily. "Where is my phone?" "If I am right" started Lana calmly, while looking around the hallway "your phone along with my purse and coat are in Ginny's hands."

“Great!” exclaimed Jen and Lana totally cracked up at that.

"You think that this is funny?" the blonde said accusingly.

"This..." said the Latina, waving with her hand at the whole situation "is definitely not funny, but that...", waving at the blonde's face "... well, I have to say that that is hilarious!" And when Jen's face didn't show any kind of change with the fury outlines still on it, Lana continued "Besides, I am sure that Ginny will be here in an hour or so, okay... so relax!"

After an hour of Ginny still not being around Jen and Lana started to get totally bored of sitting and doing nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. They were playing the usual "who can keep their mouth shut longer" game and since they were both very stubborn, they were silent the whole time so far.

Lana was studying Jen, while the blonde was apparently very into her nails. Well Lana assumed she was into her nails since she had been staring at them for nearly 30 minutes now. Lana had to agree that on the one hand the whole situation was very out of line and once she got her hands on Ginny the petite brunette was going to pay for it, but on the other hand this was a great opportunity for her and Jen to… _to what, exactly_? she thought.

Lana was trying to convince herself that she has to try and break the ice right now, if only in the name of a future friendship and better work atmosphere but she knew deep down that the excitement she was feeling was rooted in more than just work and friendship. She just wanted to be around Jen and to get to know her better. Of course she knew that the whole situation was a double-edged sword.

And with Lana being so fascinated by Jen now when they barely knew each other, what was going to happen if they became something more? She didn’t even want to think about it. She was sick of all the thoughts in her head and they were becoming louder and the louder the more she just sat there doing nothing.

“What are you doing?” asked Jen curiously when Lana stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I’m looking for something to eat." Lana said calmly opening the fridge.

"Okay, let's just go back to acting how we normally do." said Jen who was also tired of the silence the two had found themselves in "We're grown women and yet we're acting like high school enemies!"

"I don't hate you, if that's what you are implying!" replied Lana a little more passion in her words now. _I don't hate you at all, you idiot..._

"Well, you sure act like you do, so..." started Jen quietly "But, let's forget about that for now! Truce?" "Truce" agreed Lana with a warm smile.

"Great" said Jen, giving the brunette a cute little smile as well.

"I am so hungry!" exclaimed Lana and at the same time her stomach rumbled. They both laughed at it. "I can hear that" said Jen jokingly through another laugh.

"Well, if you allow me I can make you something?"

"You can cook?" asked Lana with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't look so surprised, Parrilla!" replied Jen dryly.

"Oh, it’s Parrilla again is it?" started Lana playfully. "Well get your ass in here and make me some dinner then Morrison!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty!" said Jen with a devilish smirk and Lana laughed at that. "Does spaghetti sounds good?"

"Sounds delicious!" replied the brunette licking her lips seductively, a move that didn't get unnoticed by the blonde. It was going to be a long and interesting night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my God” Lana moaned in delight. “Jen, that’s delicious!”

“Told you!” said Jen happily, tasting her spaghetti as well.

“Where did you learn to cook like that?” asked the brunette quite impressed with the blonde’s cooking skills. The Latina was sure that this meal is one of the best things she had ever eaten.

“Well, I actually taught myself” started Jen “I find it very calming and of course good tasting food is always a plus.”

"Of course” Lana chuckled.

"What about you?" asked the blonde with a small smile "Can you cook?"

The brunette nodded "Indeed I can..."

"Why am I not surprised..." Jen laughed a bit at herself.

She was sure that Lana Parrilla could do anything and everything. “What's your favorite meal?" asked the blonde watching the other woman with a curious gaze.

"Hm...right now it’s your spaghetti" Lana said with a wink, putting another fork full of spaghetti into her mouth.

Jen smiled sheepishly. “Really?” Lana laughed, "Really! It tastes amazing."

"I’m glad that you like it" murmured Jennifer delightedly.

Both women were grinning at each other when one of Lana's hands touched Jen's shoulder softly.

"I am sorry that I acted like a jerk the past few days." The brunette's sincerity was evident in her voice and Jen's heartbeat quickened immediately.

"The past few days, huh?" asked the younger women jokingly, trying desperately to avoid the feeling that Lana's touch was sending down her body.

"Alright, alright" Lana frowned "The whole time! Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you!" replied the blonde with a giant smirk.

"Don't make fun of me Morrison I am trying to apologize here" Lana scrunched her face in embarrassment. Need something here I think

"Apology accepted!" said Jennifer with a soft smile and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Now, do you want to watch a movie or something?" ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Oh… oh look they have _Grind_ We can watch that!” said Lana excitedly, pointing to the TV screen while both of the women were comfortably sitting on the couch.

“Oh, no… no, no we are not going to watch that” said Jen shaking her head firmly.

“What, come on!” pleaded the brunette sweetly “I like that movie and you are… Aw… there you are, you’re so young and cute.”

"I beg your pardon?" Jen looked at her with wild eyes. “Are you saying that now I’m old and less cute?"

 _Hot as fuck is more what I have in mind for you, Jennifer_ Lana thought but instead of saying that she just laughed and that caused all kinds of feelings in the blonde’s stomach.

“Oh my GOD, you do think that I’m old!” gasped the blonde incredulously. "Listen woman…"

“No, of course not” started the brunette, biting her bottom lip. "You’re not old, just… middle aged"

Jen attacked Lana in that moment, tickling the shit out of her.

“Jen, stop" giggled Lana, while trying to get a hold of the blonde's hands "...please Jen."

But Jen started to tickle her even more “I am old, huh?”

A “No, no…" rushed out of the older woman with a raspy tone. "Please… you are…" she couldn't stop laughing. "You are young and beautiful… and sexy…"

“Damn right, woman!” agreed Jen happily, slowing the movement of her fingers against Lana’s stomach until they stopped.

“God, you are such a devil sometimes, Jennifer” said Lana, trying to catch her breath.

“A sexy devil” winked Jen teasingly, just playing along. “Indeed!” says Lana coyly.

Their bodies were so close, Jen was on top of the older woman and she could feel the movements of the brunette's chest while she was trying to steady her breathing. Jen was transfixed by Lana's plump red lips and she could see the brunette's tongue getting out to moist them. God, this woman was so sexy. She felt her core start to moisten.

Lana was staring at Jen. She watched intensely how the blonde's eyes were changing their color with every passing second. From light baby green to deep sea green. She could drown in those eyes. And the desire to close the space between them and feel Jen's lips against her own was driving her mad.

“Okay“ started the blonde with a soft voice, standing up a little to give Lana and herself some much needed space. “What are we going to watch?” And before Lana could answer, Jen added in a serious tone "And no, we are not going to watch _Grind_ Lana!" causing a deep laugh from the brunette, who was now sitting on the couch normally. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You really should stay away from me.” Jen quoted the words quitely with seriousness in her voice. They end up watching the first Twilight movie, since it was the only decent movie on TV. Well, besides _Grind_ but Jen was quite clear that they would not be watching that. Lana didn't mind, after all she was more focused on Jen than on the movie.

"Oh my God, you watch too much Twilight for your own good!" said Lana, bursting into laughter.

"Hey, it's a cute movie!” exclaimed Jen in defense, smacking Lana's arm playfully. "I know, but still" sighed the brunette, touching the place where Jen's fingers were few seconds ago.

"Whatever you say, LP!" murmured the younger woman happily.

"You are impossible!" concluded Lana.

"And you are beautiful but it's not like I am telling you that all the time, right!" said Jen with a chuckle.

"Do you want to tell me that all the time?” asked Lana raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Watch the movie, Parrilla!" said Jen playfully but firmly.

"Okay, JMo." smiled the older woman brightly.

They both laugh a little then because all of this was very strange. They were staring at each other then and Jennifer wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something or not because she was totally fine just looking into the brunette's warm brown eyes.

Lana liked being around Jen, the blonde made her feel light and calm and at the same time she excited her and challenged her. She was feeling like a little kid every time the blonde was near her. If she had to be truly honest Lana loved being with Jen, even when she was mad or irritated at her, the good vibes were always there.

That's the reason why the brunette was so bitchy and cold towards the blonde most of the time. Jennifer makes her feel warm inside, not to mention the huge amount of sexual frustration that the blonde caused her daily. The truth was that Jennifer Morrison was addictive, once you tasted her presence and spirit, you remained quite attached to her and that was the problem. The one thing that the brunette didn't know yet was that Jen was feeling as attached and addicted to Lana as Lana to Jen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Lana stretched her muscles, her shoulders were killing her "I have to go get a massage one of these days."

"Are your shoulders hurting?" asked Jen with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, very much" said Lana, while trying to massage her shoulder muscles with one hand.

"Do you mind if I try something?" asked Jen with a little smile.

Lana looked at her curiously, "Um, okay... what do you want to try?"

"Just try to relax." instructed Jen while positioning herself behind Lana.

She rubbed her hands together to warm them up and then her fingers found the space between the brunette’s neck and shoulders and started to rub it gently. Lana was surprised at the first touch of Jen's fingers and gasped.

"If it starts to hurt just tell me." said Jen softly, tracing the brunette's silk skin with her hands.

Lana just nodded, she couldn't trust her voice right now, the feeling was too good. Jen kept up a slow, deep pace, kneading the muscles and working out the kinks. Then she moved her hands down Lana’s spine to the middle of her back, applying a firm thumb pressure around each vertebrae. The brunette couldn't suppress her moans anymore and they were now flying from her mouth.

"God, you are so good at that" said Lana through a gasp. Her mind was spinning, Jen's hands on her back were like a miracle. Jen massaged outward from the spine, pressing with her palms. Her hands moved down to the brunette's lower back.

"I have many skills, Lana" purred Jen devilishly. The sounds coming from Lana were like pure sex, the blonde could come just by listening to them. She could feel her own wetness and the ache of her core was driving her insane.

“Really, like what Jennifer?" hummed the brunette. That was the turning point for the blonde. If the Latina wanted to play that kind of game, she would show her exactly how skilled she was at it. Using her thumbs to put more pressure on the brunette's vertebrae, Jen attached her mouth to the woman's neck, biting it gently, making Lana squirm in pleasure.

Another firm pressure of Jen's fingers against the older woman's back in time with another light bite and lick onto the brunette's neck had Lana's hands grabbing the couch. She needed something to hold onto, she couldn't believe what was happening. She knew it was wrong and yet another deep purr escaped her lips when Jen's mouth sucked her earlobe. “Please” breathed Lana and immediately cursed herself for it.

There was a battle in her mind. One part of her was telling her to just surrender to the amazing feelings that Jen was giving her but the other part, the sensible part, was telling her it was wrong. Oh, so very wrong.

"Please what", asked Jen twitching her tongue over Lana's ear "What do you want?" Both of her hands now rested onto the brunette's stomach, waiting for a permission to explore more of the Latina's sexy body.

A single word and the battle in Lana's mind was forgotten, "More!" Jen's hands immediately found the round breasts of the brunette, squeezing them through the shirt. Lana whimpered as Jen's mouth bit hard on her clavicle.While licking the same place, Jen's fingers worked fast on the buttons of Lana's shirt. She pulled the shirt away, revealing a black satin bra, which was next on the list for removing.

Once Jen had a full access to the brunette's flesh, her fingers started to toy with the brunette's nipples. "Oh" groaned Lana in pleasure, one of her hands going to the blonde's neck, arching her back and pressing her breasts even more into Jen's hands.

"Lana..." breathed the blonde and the brunette shivered. The brunette needed to feel those lips on her own, she needed it more than anything right now. She tilted her head a little and looked at the blonde's face. Jen's eyes were locked onto her, the desire in them sent another shiver through Lana's spine.

"Kiss me" demanded the older woman, gripping the blonde's head with her hand, pulling her closer.

"As you wish" said Jen diving into the brunette's lips. The kiss was gentle at first, the blonde traced her lips slightly over Lana's bottom lip, slowly sucking on it. The brunette needed more and so she was the one slipping her tongue inside Jen's mouth, making the blonde moan. She could taste the wine and spaghetti on the blonde's tongue.

At first Jen let Lana explore, enjoying the feel of the woman's lips on hers, but when Lana's grip on her hair tightened, the blonde's tongue acted on its own, thrusting into the brunette's mouth vigorously. Lana moaned long and loud. The kiss was passionate and definitely not gentle, both women fighting for dominance.

When breathing became necessary, Jen broke the kiss. "God, Lana." With one hand still on the brunette's breasts, the other started a journey down to Lana's belly and lower, stopping when she hit the top of her jeans. Jen started trailing kisses down to the brunette’s neck while playing with the zipper of the Latina's jeans. Lana moaned and arched her back again but Jen was waiting for Lana's permission to continue.

"Jen, please..." gasped the brunette placing one of her hands on top of the blonde's, urging her to touch her where she needed her the most. That was all it took for the blonde to grab Lana's core through her jeans, pressing into it firmly. "Yes..." whined Lana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jen's body was on fire. Just when she thought that she could be totally fine with Lana, who was sleeping after the massage Jen gave her while cuddling her tightly on the couch, the brunette woman started to moan softly. Apparently she was having a pretty good dream. Who knew that Jen’s massages were so good?

Jen had imagined and also dreamed about what it would be like to be with Lana, to hear her moaning but this right now, the very private real show she was witnessing was too much for her. Her core was aching. With every new sound that was escaping from the brunette's lips, the throbbing in her clit was getting worse. Lana Parrilla would be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jen was sitting in one of the wood chairs near the film set reading a book. She was in her character's clothes, tight jeans and the red leather jacket that Emma wore most of the time. The curls of her long blond hair were shiny making her look even more gorgeous.

The blonde was focused on her book, unaware that Lana was watching her from afar. It had been a week since their Eye to eye contact at Ginny's place. Lana had been off from filming during that time and Jen's schedule had been full with shooting scenes. Neither one had texted or called the other. It's not like they were best friends or anything like that now, Lana reminded herself, as she continued to stare.

The problem was that Lana couldn't stop thinking about Jen while she was away from the set and that was driving her crazy. The more she tried to tell her brain to stop thinking about the blonde the more her mind was filled with images of Jen. Jen's smile and laugh while she was cooking for her, Jen's touch on her shoulders while massaging her, Jen's calming breathing while she was asleep, Jen's soft moans of Lana's name...

_Flashback_

Lana eyes opened slowly, her focus was a little blurred and her head was filled with images of the sexiest dream she had ever had. Jen pressed firmly into Lana's back her fingers gripping her sex, her mouth on her neck kissing, biting. Lana's core was throbbing with wetness and she was desperate to be touched. She pushed her thighs together trying to suppress the urge. A soft exhale of a breath and a tightening of a warm hand around her waist reminded Lana where she was, laying on the couch at Ginny's place, with her head on Jen's lap.

Apparently she had fallen asleep after the great massage Jen gave her. She rubbed her eyes and tried to lift herself a little without waking up the blonde woman. The hand on her waist loosened its hold and the brunette immediately felt the loss of the warmth on her skin. It was ridiculous but she missed it, the firm protectiveness of Jen's touch. After a few seconds her eyes stopped at the blonde's sleeping face.

This woman was pure perfection even when she was asleep. Her lips were parted a little and with every breath she was blowing a strand of hair away of her face. Every few seconds her nose was twitching from the occasional touches of her curls and yet she looked so peaceful, so... perfectly adorable. And incredibly sexy. It was like an invisible force that was pushing Lana towards Jen.

The urge to feel Jen's lips against hers caught the brunette off guard and without even thinking Lana's face was only a breath away from Jen's. The sweet scent of Jen's skin filled the brunette's senses, breaking her control even more. One kiss... just one kiss. One kiss to prove that what was in the past stays in the past. One kiss, so she can free herself from the enchanted chains of this unacceptable desire towards Jen.

 _She won't know_ thought Lana, licking her lips while staring at the blonde’s mouth, s _he’s asleep_.

"Lana" a soft moan escaped from Jen's lips, fear freezing the brunette's heart. Lana was paralyzed, she wasn't even breathing, her eyes still focused on the blonde's lips, not daring to look up into the forest green orbs of the woman beneath her. Gripping the couch firmly with her hands she was waiting for the outburst, the rejection, instead was greeted with another whisper of a whimper of her name.

"Lana..." Slowly the brunette's gaze met the still sleeping form of the blonde's eyes. A feel of relief washed all over Lana's body. Jen was still asleep and the huge mistake that Lana was going to do was prevented from happening.

She needed to get out of there fast, so she carefully pulled herself away from Jen and ran towards the bathroom. _What was that? You almost kissed her! You have a boyfriend! What were you even thinking?_ Her brain was screaming all kind of things and she didn't have any idea what got into her. The only thing she knew was that it was wrong. Dead wrong!

_End Flashback_

An unexpected cough from Jen's direction brought Lana back from her memories. Another thing that was dead wrong was the adorable look on Jen's face while she was reading. Most people were very calm and relaxed while they read but not Jen. Her whole body was tense, the look on her face was so serious while she was reading, like she was participating in every written word on the pages.

Another wave of coughing hit her ears. _Is she sick_ thought the brunette concernedly, _she was totally fine a few days ago._ With one hand on her mouth Jen reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, apparently she received a text messages. Lana watched how Jen's whole face lite up while reading it and the blonde laughed out.

While Jen was still looking at her phone another cast member approached her from behind. It was Jamie Dornan the man who played Sheriff Graham. He covered Jen's eyes with his hands and whispered something in her ear. Jen laughed again and pulled the man in front of her.

Ten minutes later Lana was still standing there looking at them. She couldn't hear what were they talking about but from Jen's laugh she assumed it must be something quite funny. Lana couldn't deny that Jamie was a charmer and by the sweet smiles and the little pats on the back he was giving her, it was obvious that he was interested in Jen.

Between the laughing and chatting Jen couldn't stop coughing. A strand of hair covered the left side of the blonde's face and a few seconds later Jamie's fingers were tucking it behind her ear. He caressed her cheek and again smiled at her without removing his hand. Lana's eyes were on fire, she felt the rage sparkling in her chest. The overwhelming need to shout almost left her breathless and the thought _how dare he_ was screaming in the brunette's mind.

The green monster made himself at home in Lana's whole body. The knuckles of her right hand started to burn from the squishing death grip of her fingers. "Good morning, LP" greeted Ginny sweetly behind Lana's back startling the brunette. "Good morning, Ginny. How are you?" said Lana with a fake smile, eyes leaving the objects of her attention. "I am good, drinking my second coffee" answered the smaller brunette joyfully. "How are you? How was your free week?"

"It was good, lazy week. Nothing interesting really." said Lana with a real smile this time.

The presence of Ginny was calming her. Sounds of giggling and laughing came from behind them. “What’s going on with these two?” asked Lana casually, trying to hide the icy edges in her tone. “You mean with J.J.?” said Ginny noticing the look on Lana’s face when she mentioned the nick name of Jen and Jamie, she tried to suppress a giggle. “They have been inseparable since last week, that's why Josh and I are calling them J.J."

"Inseparable, I see..." mumbled Lana more to herself than anyone else. The green poison slowly started to burn inside of her again.

"Jen has been sick for a few days now and Jamie is being really sweet to her. Taking care of her, bringing her tea for her throat and stuff like that. The first few days she couldn't stop coughing and practically didn't get any sleep, she was like a ghost. Now she has some color although the cough is still there." "Yeah..." said Lana concernedly "I hope she will be better soon." And hopefully Jamie won't be near her for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, guys. I hope you will like the new chapter. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)

Jen was sitting in one of the wood chairs near the film set trying to relax between takes with a book. Her schedule was absolutely full, she barely had time to sleep this week and on top of that she was sick and coughing all the time.

On one hand she felt quite exhausted but on the other work was keeping her mind busy and blocking the thoughts of Lana. Most of Jen’s scenes were with Jamie and Jen loved working with him. He was sweet and kind, always trying to make her laugh and of course he was the perfect gentleman. Although they haven't worked with each other for long Jen considered him a good friend. She was trying to focus on her book but because of the non-stopping coughing that was a pretty hard task.

It had been a week since the day she decided to run a few miles to clear her head after the night she had spent with Lana. Of course because of her great luck while she was running it had started to rain and a day later she had a cold.

_Flashback_

Jen opened her eyes slowly, the room was bright and quiet. _Time for some coffee_ she thought as she stood up.

The pain in her neck reminded her where she had slept and with whom. Lana was sleeping in one of the armchairs which was odd. _Well that’s interesting I am pretty sure she was sleeping somewhere else last night_ thought Jen while heading to the kitchen, she really needed her morning coffee.

“Oh, you're awake!” said Jen with a smile as she returned from the kitchen holding two cups in her hand. “I made some coffee.”

“Good morning and thank you” greeted Lana emotionless, taking the cup that Jen was offering.

From the way she was avoiding looking at her and the guarded posture of her body it was obvious to Jen that Lana was in a bad mood, she just didn't know why. Last thing she remembered was Lana sleeping, her head in Jen's lap and that was it. _Well, let’s try to break the ice._

“Black with little milk, no sugar” explained Jen, taking Lana off guard.

The brunette woman was looking at the blonde totally surprised. “How did you know?”

“I pay attention” said Jen with a proud smile, taking a sip of her coffee. The hot liquid was like magic for the blonde and she moans in delight. Lana’s eyes were on her again, burning her. “I am sorry” apologized Jen with a little giggle “I just love coffee, it’s like… a warm hug for the brain.”

At this Lana laughed and tried her own coffee “Mmm, just the way I like it.”

“You are welcome” said Jen with a big proud smile on her face. She could feel that the brunette’s mood started to change in a good way. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine” spat Lana and actually ran towards the bathroom. “And here we are right back at the beginning” mumbled Jen with a frown. “Lana, do you need some help there?” Jen asked biting her bottom lip to try and stop herself from laughing out loud. Lana was still in the bathroom and the blonde was sure that the Latina was just hiding.

“No, thank you!” Lana shouted in frustration, “And you should stop giggling like a 5 years old, I can hear you through the door.” “Sorry, LP” Jen apologized with a smirk “What are you doing there anyway?”

"So not your business, Jennifer" Lana shouted again. Jen loved when the brunette was angry, she could imagine Lana’s grumpy face, the cutest thing ever. “Well, you’ve been there for 15 minutes now and I get bored easily, so…” explained Jen in a casual voice while leaning with her back on the bathroom door.

A few seconds later Lana opened the door with a loud “You’re so annoying!” and the next moment Jen found herself into Lana’s arms. “Shit…” Lana’s hands were secured around Jen’s waist, holding her close, while Jen’s arms were wrapped around Lana’s neck.

Jen felt like she was in one of those romantic movie scenes, where at the end of a beautiful tango both man and woman were devoting their feelings to each other through a passionate tight embrace. They were so close. Chocolate brown eyes staring at her with nothing but want and need.

She could feel Lana’s breath on her lips warm, minty and inviting. But the blonde was afraid that even the slightest move would break the magical bubble that they were in. “Jen” whispered the brunette tightening her hold around the blonde's body. Jen's breath hitched in a silent plea for Lana to break the little space between them and finally join their lips.

But then of course life had other plans. “Jen, Lana, I’m home and I have Fred as a backup, so behave ladies!” came Ginny’s joyful voice and just like that the magic of the moment was gone, leaving both Jen and Lana a little flustered and full of regrets. “Oh, Lana baby, here you are” exclaimed Fred flying towards the brunette giving her a giant hug and whispering a quick “Hi” towards Jen.

Jen tried to look normal and smiled at him. If she was a simple bystander she could've thought that the scene before her was quite endearing, two people in a loving embrace, but she wasn't and that brought her back to the ground. Lana had a boyfriend and every thought about her was forbidden.

She needed to try and forget about her, to be a total professional and nothing but a friend for the brunette. She just needed some time, some time and probably a very long run.

_End Flashback_

The vibration of her phone, announcing a new text message, brought Jen back from her memories **.**

**Josh and I are going to the club tonight, so we were wondering if team J.J. would like to join us :P – Ginny**

Jen laughed at the brunette’s remark. She and Josh had come up with a nickname for her and Jamie – team J.J. and every time Ginny mentioned it Jen couldn’t help herself but laugh. While Jen was thinking what she should reply, two hands covered her eyes and someone howled in her ear.

Jen immediately recognized the person and pulled him in front of her. “Hello, wolfy!” greeted the blonde with a huge grin on her face. “Morning, blondie!” Jamie purred with his deep Irish accent, giving Jen a smile of his own. “Did you miss me?”

"Time passes so slowly when you are not around, darling" Jen replied in a low voice, putting one of her hands on her heart in a fake desperation.

"How cruel of you to mock me like that" said Jamie with a pout. A mix of coughing and laughing was the blonde’s response. A strand of hair covered the left side of Jen's face and a few seconds later Jamie's fingers were tucking it behind her ear.

He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good” Jen smiled back, not bothering with removing his hand. She was used to his behavior such as gentle touches and friendly pats on the back. All of it showing her that he cared. “Ginny texted me” started the blonde through another couch “and asked if we want to join Josh and her tonight for some clubbing.”

"Sure" he replied before scooping Jen up and lifting her from the chair "Come on, blondie, we have to work for a living!" Jen chuckled "Lead the way, wolfy!" He was right, it was time to shoot some Emma/Graham scenes.

_A few hours later at Jen’s trailer_

“God, this cough is killing me, man!” exclaimed Jen after another burst of coughing.

Jamie was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jen to get ready, "Maybe you should see a doctor again, Jen." "Ugh, nooo" she frowned in response, "Don't you know some old Irish way of getting rid of it" the blonde joked. Jamie laughed at that and thought for a moment, "Well, I've heard that whiskey and honey can cure a cough, but…"

“It's worth a try at this point “Jen sighed sitting on the couch next to him. He was looking at her with concern, but nodded. "Alright, I know a place where we could go."

"Awesome!" agreed Jen giving him a high five. "You're the best wolfy!" both laughing at the inside joke. A second later a loud knock on the door startled them a little. "Come in!" shouted Jen.

"Jen, hi" greeted Lana with a little smile coming into the trailer. But her mood changed immediately after seeing that Jamie was there, “Oh, sorry… I didn’t know you had company!”

"No problem, what's up?" Jen asked trying her best to look casual. Like seeing Lana was something totally normal and insignificant, like she hadn’t been dreaming of this moment for the whole past week. And now here she is, Lana fucking Parrilla, looking so beautiful in one of her Regina outfits tight dress and red lipstick, like nothing else mattered, like she was made specifically to torture Jen.

“Jamie, could you give us a minute, please, I need to speak to Jen” asked Lana politely but emotionless, not even looking at him, like he wasn’t even there and she was speaking to the wall. “Of course” trailed Jamie heading to the door. “Text me when you’re ready to go, Jen.”

“I will” Jen smiled at him. “Are you two going somewhere?” asked Lana trying to suppress the boiling jealousy. “We are going to have a drink and then we will go join Josh and Ginny at a club” explained Jen while she stood from the couch and starting gathering her stuff.

She really needed the distraction “What do you wanted to talk about?”

“I wanted to ask you how you were feeling” started Lana worriedly “I heard that you’ve been sick.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet of you Lana” said the blonde with a little fake smile, suppressing the urge to just glare at the brunette. “I am getting better, but I’m still dealing with the cough, ugh!”

“If I can do anything for you, just let me know” mumbled the Latina feeling the tension of being in the same room as Jen for the first time in a week.

“Thanks, a few drinks with wolfy will help, I’m sure” said Jen through another wave of coughing. “But I appreciate your concern, LP.”

“Who?” asked Lana raising her eyebrows and clenching her jaw. “I meant Jamie, sorry” answered the blonde giggling. “I see…” murmured Lana

If Jen wasn't too busy with avoiding looking at the brunette she would have seen how Lana's whole body tensed and the furious expression of her face. Every sign of the woman's jealousy was in place. The inner battle of her thoughts was also there. _They apparently already have nicknames for each other… How lovely!_

“I have to go” said Jen in a rush, heading to the door.

“Have a good night, Lana.”

“You too, Jen” replied Lana with eyes full of flames. _We will see about that wolfy thing…_ She pulled out her phone and sent out a text to her other friend.

**I feel like partying tonight, Gin. Where should I meet you and Josh? – xo-xo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for the even longer wait, guys. I know, I know… you all want to kill me, oops. I hope you will like the new chapter. One of my friends decided to help me with editing my chapters, so now every chapter since the beginning of the fic is written in proper English – big thanks to Erin (my English savior)

“Okay, what’s going on between you and Parrilla?” Jamie asked quietly taking the moment that Josh and Ginny were engaged in their own conversation and weren’t paying attention to the others.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Jen said casually, trying to suppress the wave of emotions that that name provoked in her.

“Oh, come on, Jen!” the man exclaimed totally unimpressed “Earlier today she was looking at you like you had stolen her puppy and then she was looking at me like she wanted to jab me with a sword!”

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes telling him “Don’t be so melodramatic!”

“And again, no idea what you mean, Jamie.”

“Yeah, right” he snorted “I can recognize sexual tension when I see it blondie.”

“Look, she has a boyfriend” the woman said sternly “Whatever you think you saw, it’s totally your imagination.”

 _Imagination my ass_ he thought. “Well speaking of the devil” Jamie said pointing at the front door of the club where said person was standing and looking around the place.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” the blonde hissed under her breath.

“What was that?” Jamie asked innocently.

“Shut up wolfy and get me some shots” Jen demanded with a slight bit of irritation.

“Shots?” the Irish man repeated sensing the change in the woman’s mood, “Shots, coming right up, blondie!”

 _Let’s see how jealous we can make Parrilla!_ he thought while making his way to the bar counter.

……

Jen was chatting with Josh and Ginny while waiting for Jamie and the drinks but when with the corner of her eye she noticed Lana slowly making her way towards their table her whole body tighten up and her pulse quickened. She hated the effect the Latina was having on her.

“Hey, guys!” Lana greeted with a big smile that didn’t quite reached her eyes.

“You came!” Ginny cheered, hugging the brunette. When Lana looked at Josh he laughed warmly at her in a greeting gesture and Jen just smiled politely. When the two brunettes separated, Ginny immediately started asking the Latina all kinds of questions, the other woman just laughed at her friend and went with it, while every now and then her eyes were taking quick glances at Jen, who was obviously ignoring her, trying to look like she was having a deep conversation with Josh.

“Anyone wants a refill?” Josh asked a minute or two later after finishing his drink.

“No thanks, Josh” Jen declined “I already ordered.”

“I could use a beer, actually.” Lana said pulling her short hair into a small ponytail “It’s kinda hot in here, isn’t it?”

“You will get used to it” Ginny laughed at the brunette’s comment and turned her attention towards Josh ”I want a refill for sure and I’m gonna come with you.”

So here they were, sitting at the table, Jen avoiding looking at Lana and the brunette doing anything but examining the blonde’s face. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable and her whole body was tense. Lana hated that she was the source provoking that kind of attitude. She knew that Jen was a total free and relaxed spirit, smiling all the time, radiating with positivity with every fiber of her body but that wasn’t the case right now and it was Lana’s fault, her actions caused this.

Just when the blonde’s eyes focused on the brunette and Lana gathered the courage to break the silence, the perfect moment was interrupted by Jamie who put a tray full of shots on the table. “Hey, Lana” he greeted cheerfully and in return the brunette tried to do the same, giving him a small smile.

“Your shots have arrived, my lady.” Jamie said to the blonde loud enough for Lana to hear.

Jen genuinely laughed at him, “Thank you kind sir” unintentionally putting her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a big smile and started to move away the glasses from the tray to the table, watching Lana with the corner of his eyes. The smile on his face only grew bigger when he noticed that Lana’s eyes were on fire, her jaw clenched and he could only guess by the showed bones of her hand that she was gripping the table pretty strongly. He laughed silently and patted himself on the back, so far making Lana Parrilla jealous was like a children’s game and it was only the beginning.

“Lana, do you want a shot?” the Irish man asked with a smile, while putting the tray on one of the free chairs near him, breaking the brunette’s deadly thoughts about him.

“No, thank you” she almost spat but at the last second she managed to take her voice under control. “I’m waiting for Josh and my beer.”

“Okay” he nodded, putting two small glasses in front of himself and Jen, “Cheers, blondie!”

“Cheers, wolfy!” Jen exclaimed taking the glass and draining it.

Lana was watching the whole interaction with gritted teeth thinking _Where the fuck is Josh!_

“Oh my God!” the blonde exclaimed again holding her throat.

He just laughed at her and said, “It will help with your throat.”

“I don’t want to reduce it to ashes, man!” she half joked.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so melodramatic!” he mimicked her answer from earlier with a devilish smile.

“Who is melodramatic?” Ginny asked taking part in the conversation, while putting Lana’s beer in front of her.

“I think this place needs more bartenders” Josh commented, taking his previous seat next to Jen “So, who is melodramatic?”

“We will tell you when we get back.” Jamie said mischievously.

“Get back from where?” Lana, Ginny and Josh asked at the same time.

“From the dance floor” the Irish man explained winking at them “My lady, would you give me the honor?”

Jen laughed, while taking his hand “With pleasure.”

“Those two are such saps!” Josh commented through a chuckle.

“Indeed” came Lana’s deep voice, filled with rage.

…...

While talking to “The Charmings” Lana was giving quick glances to Jamie and Jen, who were obviously enjoying themselves if their big smiles were any indication. At first they were just trying to synchronize with one another, moving to the rhythm of the music and laughing.

“I haven’t heard anything from Meghan today, have you?” Ginny said startling the brunette.

“What?” Lana asked re-focusing her attention back to the table. “Sorry, I got distracted”

A quiet “Yeah, we noticed that…” was mumbled by Ginny that was unheard from Lana. She was very aware that Lana’s eyes and mind were very much occupied with something that didn’t include her or Josh. “I asked if you have heard from Meghan today because I haven’t.”

“No, no I haven’t either.” Lana replied taking a long sip of her beer and again looking at the dance floor.

“Are you alright, LP?” Josh asked looking a bit concerned, “You look tense”

“Me, tense?” the brunette shuttered and then gave him a small fake smile, “No, I am good.”

“Mhm…” Ginny hummed rolling her eyes. The small brunette had a feeling that this whole night wouldn’t end up well for some people. And somehow as confirmation of her theory Josh decided unintentionally to put even more oil into the fire by exclaiming, “Whoa, look at those two there!”

Lana’s eyes followed his pointing finger and she felt how her whole body had sharpened. A few second ago Jen and Jamie were both bouncing around each other and the now his front was pressed against her back, one of his hands around her waist pulling her even closer and his other hand tangled with one of hers positioned on his own thigh. With each movement of the blonde’s hips her ass was rubbing the man’scrotch. Jamie’s body was a little bend over and his face was buried into her neck, a smirk covering his lips.

 _How dare he? How dare he touch her like that!_ Lana’s mind screamed, while her hand was squeezing the beer bottle to the point of almost breaking.  

Jamie’s lips were slightly open now, like he was whispering something into Jen’s ear and when a big smile covered the blonde’s face and they started rocking themselves even more into each other, Lana was ready to go there and tear the Irish man apart inch by inch. One word clouding all her senses… _Mine_

……

She almost ran from the table, she knew it looked like she was crazy, but she really needed time to calm herself down. So now Lana was standing in front of the bathroom trying to deal with her emotions. A few seconds later Jen dashed into her from behind, almost making them both fall to the ground. “Oh God, sorry” exclaimed the blonde apologetically. “You okay?”

“I am fine” murmured the brunette through greeted teeth. _So much for calming down._

“I tripped up on my own feet” chuckled Jen at her own clumsiness.

“Obviously.” glared the brunette.

“What’s your problem?” Jen asked slightly annoyed by this hot and cold behavior that Lana was giving her.

“Why don’t you and your wolfy man get a room once and for all!” spat the brunette.

“What?” exclaimed the blonde in disbelieve.

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit over the line to rub yourself on him like that” the older woman said icily, “You looked like a…”

The brunette stopped herself before she had said the word, she knew she was the one who is totally over the line but the rage had consumed her mind and she couldn’t manage to clear her head fast enough, the words were just slipping from her mouth.

“I looked like what?” challenged the blonde angrily, “How do I looked like, Lana?

“I… I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, really” mocked Jen sarcastically, invading the brunette’s personal space, “You mean that you totally didn’t mean to call me a whore? Is that what you are trying to say?”

“Jen, no…” tried Lana “I’m sorry, that wasn’t…”

“Save it, Lana!” the blonde interrupted roughly “I now realize how low your opinion is of me.”

“What? No, Jen, listen to me, please” Lana tried again, pleading this time.

Ignoring the brunette’s attempts at explaining herself, the younger woman continued. “For your information Jamie is engaged and I would never do anything to threaten his relationship with his fiancé.”

With that the blonde left the club, leaving Lana with nothing but blunt pain in her chest and mind full of regrets. _Great work, Lana. You fucked up big time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All kind of comments and reviews will be really appreciated. :)


End file.
